Fuel contamination is a recurring problem associated with the use and operation of various internal combustion engines, such as those of various types of equipment (for example, lawnmowers, trimmers, edgers, vacuums, blowers, snow blowers, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, boats, and the like). Fuel for such engines is often stored for relatively long periods in fuel storage containers that are kept outdoors or within garages.
Often, a fuel tank of a piece of equipment is dirty. For example, the fuel tank may be periodically exposed to the elements and may be covered with debris such as dirt, dust, grass clippings, etc. Even when cleaned and opened carefully, debris proximate to the inlet opening or the surrounding areas may enter the fuel tank. Particulate contamination of the fuel is not uncommon, and may occur both in the fuel tank of the equipment, and in the fuel storage container.
Additionally, current fuels may also be a source of contamination. For example, certain types of gasoline include alcohol. The alcohol may separate from water during temperature changes. Because alcohol is able to absorb and retain water, fuels may include significant amounts of water. The alcohol in the fuel absorbs and retains water, and may release the water during changes in ambient temperature. As such, water may accumulate and remain in its natural state, subsequently fouling the fuel and possibly damaging an engine during use. Because equipment itself may be used infrequently, fuel may remain in a fuel tank for extended periods of time. Therefore, fouling of fuel may occur in a fuel storage tank as well as a fuel tank of equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods of filtering contaminants from fuel. Further, a need exists for efficient systems and methods of filtering water from fuel that is configured to be used with an internal combustion engine.